Fear and Love
by dino kid
Summary: "Who would have thought that Kishin Asura would fall in love with me...and who would have thought I would fall in love with him." Will come up with a second genre when i figure it out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story I made a year ago, I just fixed up this and decided to post it on . Crona is a boy in this so it's yaoi, I would have changed Cronas gender but was to lazy :D so please don't be mad at me or anything.**

**Anyways please go on and read :D**

**_****...**

_I don't know how it started, but it just did. I was sent on a mission to hunt down a witch, I was badly hurt by the witch. Then he came down and killed the witch. I thought I was dead when he turned to me. I honestly thought he was going to kill me too. With each step he took while he walked toward me my heart beat sped up with fear that the next beat would be its last. _

_He then knelt down in front of me and asked in a shaky voice, full of fear if I was alright. When I didn't answer he took one of his scarves and gently pulled me into a sitting position and wrapped his scarf around my stomach which was bleeding badly from the dagger the witch stabbed me with._

_He then gently picked me up and walked away from the battle scene and slowly laid me against a tree. I was frozen in shock and fear that I couldn't even speak. He hesitantly brushed his hand down my cheek and used his thumb to wipe away some blood from the corner of my lip before disappearing. I was in shock at what he did, I then heard people running towards me. _

_I heard someone yell my name and grab my shoulders and shake me asking if I was alright. I saw the blonde hair and pigtails. It was Maka. I saw all my other friends too. Why were they here? Maka said she sensed his soul wavelength. I don't know why I did it but I told her that I didn't see him._

_I spent a week in the infirmary after that, Nygus said that I had some internal bleeding. Kid and Maka came by each day to keep me up with the classes. When I was finally able to leave the infirmary Maka helped my get to my room. I told her she needed to go back to class and she did it hesitantly. I had limped to my bed and was surprised to see a note on it. I read it and was shocked that it was from him; it said to meet him at the abandoned coffee shop a mile north of Death City. I was hesitant, unsure as to if I should go or not, it was __him__ after all._

_But, strangely, I wanted to go and see him, I didn't know why though, so I figured it was because I wanted to thank him for saving me. I never thought of the other possibility. I grabbed a piece of paper in case Maka or the others came by and wrote that I was going to get some fresh air and had left it on my bed. I then had limped out of my room and out of Shibusen._

_It still really hurt to move still and I felt like I was going to pass out from pain any second now. But I kept moving. Ragnarok was too weak to even speak so I couldn't have him become wings, I couldn't ask that of him while he was in worse condition then I was. I was slow to get there and I hoped that he had left, but a part of me had hoped that he had stayed. I didn't understand back then why I had hoped that. _

_I felt a feeling I didn't recognize when I saw him standing outside the old coffee shop fidgeting, obviously he was uncomfortable being out there. He must have seen me because he had ran toward me and helped me the rest of the distance to the building. He had me sit down in one of the old booths and asked me if I were alright._

_We talked a little bit; both of us were uncomfortable knowing we were on opposing sides of the line dividing good and evil. He then told me to meet him there the next day. We kept meeting and Maka had commented that I seemed a lot happier, though they didn't know that it was him who was making me happier. _

_It had been a month and I had grown worried when I hadn't heard from Ragnarok at all since that battle, when I asked Stein he seemed surprised I didn't know what had happened to my weapon, that I didn't know that….Ragnarok had died in that fight._

_I was shocked, I was scared, I didn't know how to deal with not having Ragnarok with me anymore. I ran off, I ran out of Death City. After what felt like hours of running I dropped to my knees. I had no idea that he had followed me. He kneeled in front of me and gently moved my head to face him. I didn't know I was He asked why I was crying and he wiped a tear away with his thumb._

_I didn't know how he found me, but all I did was burry my face into his chest and cry harder. I said through sobs what happened. He held me tight running his hand through my hair. He then whispered that he would protect me. I was confused, I asked him why he would say that, why he would want to protect me, why he had been this way even though we were enemies. His reason startled me. But I realized I felt the same for him._

_The moment he sensed my soul when he was revived he decided to watch me from afar. First it was curiosity, then it grew into something different, something more…_

_He loved me_

_Who would have thought he would fall in love with some one like me. who would have thought he would love another boy._

_Who would have thought Kishin Asura would fall in love with me…._

_And who would expect me to fall in love with him…._

…_**..**_

"Morning Crona." I heard his voice greet as I opened my eyes slowly to find Asura leaning over the couch staring at me. My blue eyes just stare back into his red ones. "…W-w-w-wow…y-y-your pupils r-r-r-really are j-j-j-just like you hair." I said. I never really noticed it before. Asura chuckled. "And you just now noticed that?" he teased and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I got up and stretched. I couldn't remember how many months ago it was since I left Shibusen and was declared missing in action so I could be with Asura.

But I had yet to regret the decision. "How did you sleep Crona?" Asura asked with a small smile. "Ffine." I replied. Asura smirked and before I could wonder what he was going to do he picked me up and tossed me on his shoulder and spun around in a circle a few times. "H-h-h-hey!" I squeaked in surprise. "P-p-put me d-d-d-down!" I said.

"Anything for you, my prince." Asura said and put me down and ruffled my hair. "Your lavender hair is beautiful as always Crona." He said softly and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. I blushed a deep red as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the kitchen. My face got redder and redder as he carried me. he sat me at a chair and went to a cupboard.

"What kind of cereal do you want Crona?" He asked staring at the boxes. "I don't really c-care, you pick." Asura nodded and stared at the cupboard. He pulled out a box of Captain Crunch. He went to the fridge and got out a carton of milk. "Looks like we're going to have to go to the store today, we're almost out of food." Asura announced. I nodded as he handed me a bowl of cereal and grabbed a soul that I got for him and a few other souls.

He sat at the table across from me. It still amazed me that he was living in a house, (though it was a good few miles away from any civilization) and Shibusen hadn't found him yet. "Hey, Crona, want to do something today?" Asura asked cautiously. He was always scared that if he did something wrong I would leave him, I feared the same thing that if I did something wrong he would abandon me. "Sure…..I was wanting to g-g-g-go to the town a few miles a-away. Maybe we c-could have a p-picnic." I said. Asura smiled and ruffled my hair. "That sounds like a brilliant idea!" He said. "I'll go down to the town and get some food for us later. Now you go and eat your cereal." He said as he ate another soul.

After we ate our breakfast we went to watch some morning cartoons. We were now lying on the couch watching Dinosaur King. Well I was lying on Asura while he lied on the couch. I rested my head against his chest unsure as he ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but chuckle and grin at the Alpha Gangs misfortune and how Ursula could tell when someone called her old even when she was miles away. "This show is really good." Asura chuckled. I smiled at this and Asura kept running his hand through my hair. "You want to head out once this is over?" Asura asked and I nodded.

…

"Hey! There's a photo booth! C-c-can w-we go in Asura?" I asked smiling and pointing at the said photo booth. Asura chuckled and grabbed my hand and nodded. "Sure." He said and led me into the booth. As we were walking a smiled, to anyone who walked by, they would assume this was a father-son bondage time, not two lovers. This was how we liked to keep it out in public to keep people from staring at us.

When we reached the Photo Booth Asura put in some money and we started doing fun poses, laughing and having fun…that is until I felt the soul wavelength of someone I would rather not see me here. "A-Asura." I said but he understood immediately because he grabbed my hand and ran out of the booth. "Asura! W-w-wait!" I said and got out of his grasp and ran back towards the booth. I could sense that the people were getting closer. "Crona!" Asura yelled and ran after me. I grabbed the photos we took right as Asura grabbed my arm and ran, but I didn't notice the last photo we had taken to fall onto the ground.

I looked back just as we turned the corner to see Maka come into view along with Soul, and the others. _What were they doing here._ Though I didn't see Maka pick up the photo and gasp.

….

"He's holding Crona hostage!" Maka said to Shinigami. "See this photo!" Maka said holding the photo up for Shinigami-sama to see. It showed Asura with an insane grin on his face holding Crona in a firm hold so he couldn't escape. They couldn't see Cronas expression because his scarves were covering Cronas face. Though Maka was sure that it was terror. "Hmm, I'm not sure, why would Asura take a photo of this….let alone why would he go in a photo booth in broad daylight?" Shinigami said confused. Maka sighed in annoyance.

"We have to save him!" Maka said. "And if you don't send out the order I will quit Shibusen and go save Crona myself!" Maka said, Shinigami sighed. "Fine, fine, I will have you guys go find Asura and rescue Crona, Stein will be in charge of the mission." Shinigami said.

…

"These are really good Asura." I said looking through our photos. Asura was trying to regain his breath. "S-sure." He panted, "T-that was a c-close one." He said. I pouted. "You didn't even look at them." I said and Asura sighed in defeat. "Fine, just don't make that face…." He said avoiding my gaze and I handed him the photos we had taken in the photo booth.

The first one was with Asura behind me, his hand around my neck, his head on mine both of us smiling. The second had me leaning against Asuras chest, he had convinced me somehow to flick my middle finger at the camera both of us had a insane grin plastered on our faces. Another had me on Asuras back grinning. The next had me and Asura making a silly face. "hey….didn't we take five." Asura said. "Yea we did why?" I asked confused. "…there is only four." Asura said. "Did we drop one on the way" He asked, "I don't think so….which one are we missing?" I asked, he froze. "The last one." He said and then he groaned and hung his head low. "Whoever sees that is going to get the wrong idea." He muttered. I walked up to him hesitantly. "Don't worry Asura. I k-know t-that was just a pose." I mumbled.

Asura looked at me and sighed and brought me into a hug. "I know Crona, I was just scared because Shibusen students were there. And they might think I did something bad to you." He said. "B-b-b-but you would never hurt me." I said confused yet confident he wouldn't. Asura chuckled. "I will never hurt you, and I will protect you from harm." He swore. I smiled, this was the side of Asura only I ever saw. This was the side that Asura only showed me, this was his loving, compassionate side that I loved.

"You know, you have a lot of courage." I said as he picked me up. "Huh?" He said confused. "You are very c-courageous. Your really b-b-brave." I said quietly. "I'm not brave, I'm scared of everything." Asura admitted and I giggled. "Asura, you fight against what your s-s-scared of. It t-takes courage not to run from a battle, t-though brains to run from a b-b-battle you wont win." I said remembering what a friend told me once. "Y-y-your really brave." I said

Asura sighed. "It's not courage that drives me to fight, it's fear." He says. "A-Asura…Maka once t-t-told me that c-c-courage is i-in everyone. E-everyone has courage." I said and he chuckled softly. "So….courage is in everyone…..courage is like madness….it's in everyone." He said and walked over to my room and laid me on the bed. "Goodnight Crona, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Asura said as he pulled the covers up to my chin and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Good night Asura." I said and yawned. "Sweet dreams." I said as he left.

**CronaXAsura will rule the world! I am the first one to make a romance between Asura and Crona I think, I might be wrong though.**

**Well I made this as said above, a year ago, this is what I worked on also while writing Shibusen Mental Hospital before I made Our Love May Not End In Tragedy. It was my in between story.**

**Well I hope you review, no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back and AHH! I HAVE WAY TO MANY FANFICTIONS TO WRITE! Damnit I'm falling behind on my update schedule! This is so sloppy of me! *mutters to self* Colron: Well while our beloved Dino is ranting about how many fan fictions she's written lets get to the point. We are sorry for the delay, there has been a delay in updating this for different reasons. One Dino got grounded, two we got a major case of writers block, and I forgot what number three was.**

**Anyways I am done ranting now so. I am just going to stop wasting your precious time and space with the authors note and let you guys read the story now. Enjoy!**

**Cronas pov**

I walked out of my room yawning. I. Was. Beat.

Sure I had just slept for ten hours but for some reason I was still exhausted and tired. Maybe I slept wrong or something.

I walked into the kitchen to see Asura eating a few kishin souls. I didn't understand why they followed his every command when he'd eat them when he was hungry, but then again he was a kishin, a demon god while others weren't even close.

I smiled one of the little perks with him being a kishin was that pre-kishins didn't jump at me trying to kill me….as often. They still did it time to time, just not as often as they used to.

I walked to a cupboard and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and dumped some of that in a bowl and added some milk and got a glass of orange juice before I took my respective seat next to Asura.

"Hi." I greeted smiling and then yawning before I began eating. Asura chuckled.

"What? Get no sleep last night?" He asked as he swallowed another soul.

I frowned. "actually, I had a lot of sleep but I'm still tired." I explained then coughed a bit.

Asura frowned. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked and I nodded and coughed some more. Asura put a hand to my forehead feeling my temperature. "You don't feel hot." He mused and I pulled away from his touch.

"I'm f-fine Asura." I said pouting. "I'm not a h-helpless little kid…" I added as I started eating.

Asura laughed. "Your not a little kid, true, but you can be helpless at times." He said and I glared at him.

"I'm not helpless!" I defended myself and glared at him in annoyance. Asura just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Fine, your not." He said and leaned in his chair as I ate. "What should we do today…?" Asura asked and I shrugged finishing my breakfast by drinking the orange juice.

"I don't k-know." I mumbled and Asura grabbed my chin.

"We could have some fun." Asura said and before I could say anything he pressed his lips against mine, soothingly moving them against mine. I soon began kissing back with no hesitation.

After a few minutes Asura pulled back to let us breath.

I smiled but soon started coughing heavily once again as it turned into wheezing. I clutched my chest as I wheezed and Asura patted my back.

"Crona, are you sure your alright?" Asura asked, worry lacing his voice.

I nodded as it stopped. "Yeah. I'm fine Asura, I am p-probably just coming down with a cold." I admitted sheepishly. "N-nothing serious."

I could almost imaging Ragnaroks comments to this situation. He would probably say it's nothing and that I'm just being a big baby over something so tiny as a dumb cold. Damn I missed him deeply. But now I had Asura to help me through that.

I started coughing again and Asura patted my back.

"that's it, I am going to take you to a doctor tomorrow whether you want to go or not." Asura said and I whined, I didn't like doctors that much.

"But Asura!" I said.

"No buts Crona, you are sick and you need to see a doctor." Asura said matter-of-factly.

I glanced down then a realization formed. "I can't go to the doctor. They will recognize you and then DWMA will be after us." I pointed out shyly. "Remember last time we went to a doctor for my sprained wrist?" I asked.

Asura blushed a bit at not remembering that and sighed. "Fine. But Crona, if it gets worse then I'm calling in a witch to check on you." He said sternly.

I sighed. At times it was hard to see him as my boyfriend when he could act like a mom and dad at once to me.

"In the meantime. Eat then go back to sleep." He ordered, the tone showed he wouldn't take a no for an answer.

I gave him a blank stare. "Asura…" I began slowly. "I think you're starting to fall victim to your own madness. I already finished my breakfast." I said and he once again blushed furiously at being so unobservant.

"F-fine!" He said trying not to show his embarrassment in his voice. "Go to sleep now." He said as he dragged me to my room.

I practically passed out when I got to my bed.

**I know this was short but I had nothing else to put on this chapter.**

**Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed and added this to there favorites.**

**Yuki: AsuraXCrona is a odd yet interesting couple isn't it?**

**Colron: Not a lot of pairings like this.**

**Dino: you guys start criticizing and I send the second Red Hood after you.**


End file.
